


Momentaufnahme

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We take photos as a return ticket to a moment otherwise gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentaufnahme

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe gestern das Lied "Wenn sie diesen Tango hört" von PUR gehört, in einer unfassbar berührenden Version von Daniel Wirtz, bei der ich dann spontan mal geweint habe. Aus dieser Stimmung heraus ist dann dieser kurze OS entstanden, der eben auch ein bisschen traurig geworden ist. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt Gefallen daran finden.

 

*~*~*

 

„Tor-te schnei-den! Tor-te schnei-den! Tor-te schnei-den!“, wird mir laut zugerufen, während ich mein Glas auf dem Tisch abstelle und das Messer in die Hand nehme. Sogar du rufst mit und grinst mich fröhlich an. Kein Wunder, denn die Torte kommt ja schließlich von dir. Du hast sie extra für uns gebacken. Für mich. Und sie sieht gar nicht mal so übel aus – die Buchstaben „OHK“ aus Marzipan machen sich ziemlich gut auf dem schokoladigen Untergrund.

Vorsichtig setze ich das Messer an der Sahne an und schneide präzise das erste Stück. Kaum habe ich die Klinge ganz durchgezogen, brechen die Gäste in wildes Gejubel aus.

„Oberhauptkommissar Frankie!“, schreit mein Vater, aber heute ist er mir nicht peinlich. Heute nicht.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“, höre ich Uwe, und Nadeshda lächelt und sagt: „Alles Gute, Herr Oberhauptkommissar!“

Die restlichen Gäste beglückwünschen mich ebenfalls und als das Gejubel nachlässt, teile ich die Torte aus.

Die Leute verteilen sich im Raum und du kommst mit zwei Sektgläsern in der Hand auf mich zu. Deine Lippen ziert noch immer ein Lächeln, das du heute mal nicht zu verstecken versuchst. Heute nicht.

Ich nehme eins der Sektgläser entgegen und wir schauen uns in die Augen. Ein bisschen irreal wirkt es ja schon, als ich das Gefühl habe, dass die Zeit sich dehnt und alles um mich herum leiser wird, damit ich dich besser verstehen kann. Dabei sagst du gar nichts. Heute nicht.

Ich falle so lange in deine Augen, bis ich mich ganz schwerelos und schwindelig fühle. Das Prickeln kommt ganz von alleine und verteilt sich in meinem ganzen Körper, als du noch einen Schritt näher kommst. So nah, dass ich bestimmt die Naht deines Anzuges erkennen könnte, wäre ich in der Lage, meinen Blick von deinen tiefen Augen, deinen neckischen Grübchen, deinem weichen Bart und deinen sanften Lippen abzuwenden.

Du hebst das Glas und deine Blicke sagen stolz „ _Auf dich!“_

Ich hebe mein Glas ebenfalls und korrigiere innerlich.

_Auf uns._

Nachdem du einen ersten Schluck genommen hast, räusperst du dich verlegen, schaust kurz auf den Boden und wieder in mein Gesicht. Zaghaft hebst du die Arme ein wenig an.

Und dann umarmen wir uns. Einfach so.

Es ist ein Impuls, den ich gar nicht unterdrücken kann und du anscheinend auch nicht. Ich schließe die Augen und genieße. Deine Nähe, deine Wärme, deinen Geruch, dich.

Wir fangen an zu lachen.

  
  


_Klick._

  
  


Plötzlich friert das Bild ein.

Freeze.

Alles steht still.

Die Zeit stoppt.

Ein winziger Augenblick. Für immer festgehalten.

Mein Finger fährt vorsichtig über das Papier, auf dem wir abgedruckt sind.

Über deine Haare, durch die so oft meine Hände streiften.

Über deine zärtlichen Falten am Auge, die besonders schön waren, wenn du gelacht hast.

Über deine Wange, den Bart und die Lippen, die so weich waren, dass ich ihr Gefühl niemals vergessen werde.

Und über deine Nase, die ich manchmal morgens küssen durfte.

Doch das alles kann man auf diesem Standbild ja gar nicht sehen. Man kann nicht erkennen, was außerhalb dieser Sekunde existiert. Da gibt es kein Gestern, kein Morgen, kein Vorhin und kein Gleich. Da gibt es nur uns und diesen einen Moment. Diesen einen ehrlichen Moment, der nie wieder verändert werden kann. Der nichts verspricht, sondern einfach nur _ist._ Und doch ist er so viel.

Die Träne, die sich langsam von meinem Auge löst und hinunter tropft, bemerke ich fast gar nicht.

Seit du nicht mehr da bist, ist alles so still. Alles so leer. Alles so farblos. Nur der Schmerz wird nicht weniger und das Bild behält seine Farbe.

_Nur der Moment._

Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit einfrieren. Dann müsste es kein Morgen ohne dich geben. Nur den Moment. Und Momente sind verkraftbar.

Mit verschwommenem Blick klappe ich das Fotoalbum zu und schließe den letzten Umzugskarton.

 


End file.
